Driving Me Crazy
by Princess.of.the.Night.47
Summary: The first time they actually talked, she was drunk as hell, he walked her home and she kissed his cheek... kind of. They became friends, they were inseparable and then she kissed him. Of course they started dating. And then he moved to San Francisco, leaving her behind. Ten years later he's back in her life. She's driving him crazy... Percabeth. I think it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

"I can't believe I agreed to this." I grumbled once again as my best friend Grover pushed me through a door and into a crowded room filled with dancing, drunk teenagers and music so loud it felt like my eardrums were going to burst any second. Grover let out one of his signature goat-like bleats and got as close to my ear as possible for me to hear him say "Loosen up, Percy! Have fun! Everyone's here, Annabeth too. Besides I want to introduce you to Juniper." And he disappeared in the crowd, not looking backwards to see if I was following.

With a heavy sigh I made a beeline for the bar "One coke, please." The bartender, who looked to be around 23 so five years older than me, snorted but gave me my coke. The air was filled with smoke and a disgusting combination of alcohol and sweat. I pushed through the crowd and found an empty table furthest from the crowd and busied myself with sipping my cold coke. To say I regretted not staying at my mom's and watching Finding Nemo now that Gabe was out with his friends was an understatement.

One song and three puking people later Grover finally found me, dragging a pretty girl with shoulder length amber hair and forest green eyes behind him. They both had face splitting smiles "Percy, this is my girlfriend Juniper. Juniper, this is my best friend Percy." Putting down my glass, I stood up and managed a smile "Hi, Juniper. It's nice finally meeting you."

We shook hands "Grover's told me a great deal about you."

Both their faces flushed and Grover pulled her to his chest in a hug. I couldn't help but smile a little wider. That's what Grover deserves.

We all sat down and talked for a bit, until our conversation got interrupted by giggling louder than the music. Juniper and Grover jumped up and I turned around just in time to see a blackhead tripping and pouring red wine all over my white shirt. Some colorful curses every sailor would be proud of escaped my mouth when I jumped up and pulled at the dripping wet shirt. The giggling increased.

"Oh my gods, Thalia! Look at what you've done. Now his shirt is dirty!" I looked up and my breath hitched when I saw none other than Annabeth Chase herself with her arm draped over Juniper's shoulder. Grover helped Thalia to her feet and she giggled even more "Some salt will do the magic." She grabbed a salt shaker, screwed off the lid and made an attempt to pour it on my shirt, but miserably missing in her drunken state. "There. Done. As good as new."

Grover helped her onto a chair and Juniper went to get some napkins for my shirt. The next thing I knew, Annabeth Chase had her arms around me, practically hugging me. I was so surprised I froze for a few seconds. She put her ear onto my chest and rubbed her cheek against the wet stain on the fabric "You missed, Thals." Then she looked at me with a huge grin, still not letting go "But you could take off your shirt. That'd be a lot more comfortable than a wet shirt..."

I gulped. Was she flirting with me? Before I could do anything she got pulled away from me by Thalia, who pulled her in her lap. Juniper returned and started working on the stain, only making it worse. But the only thing I noticed was the fact that Annabeth was eyeing me the whole time, chewing on her lip.

"Wait! Are you drinking coke?" Thalia interrupted slurring some words "Gods, you're a man! No one drinks coke on a disco!" Annabeth straightened up excitedly and raised her hand like a first grader "I do!"

They both burst into another round of laughter when Thalia said "With rum." As soon as they started they stopped. Thalia pushed Annabeth off her lap and weren't it for Grover she would end up on the ground. Thalia found the closest plant and threw up in the pot. Grover and Juniper put Thalia's arms around their shoulders and together they left, taking her home.

I was left alone with a giggling Annabeth. Quickly I finished my coke and pulled her to her feet "Come on, let's get you home. You're drunk." She gave me an emotionless expression and took a step back "I'm not. I barely had one glass of wine." I raised both brows and she burst out laughing "Or maybe a bottle or two."

We started walking to the exit when she snaked her arms around my waist and placed her head on my shoulder. I kept my cool but on the inside I felt like a five-year-old who got an endless supply of candy. My crush since day one, the most beautiful and popular girl in school was practically hugging me for the second time in barely an hour. I did not regret going after all.

As we were about to finally get out of that building, someone roughly grabbed her hand and ripped her away from me so fast she almost fell down. I turned to see Luke Castellan holding her to his chest, with his hands way lower than at her back. She tried to push him away but in her drunken state that was impossible. "Leave her alone, Castellan." I growled but he ignored me and said trying to be flirtatious "How about we go to my apartment and have some fun."

She hit him in the chest and hissed "Fuck you!" He laughed and pulled her even closer making my blood boil "Of course you can." I lost it and punched him in the face. He stumbled back and so did she. He fell into the crowd but she tripped on her own feet and staggered out of the door before landing on her butt. She looked around confused, before giggling again.

I gave Castellan one last glare before helping her up. That's when I noticed something "Why are you wearing one flip-flop and one Wellington boot?" She shrugged and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. And I've watched thousands of videos of cute panda bears and sloths. I got snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her start singing the Spongebob Squarepants F.U.N. song "F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all. Down here in the deep blue sea. F is for fire that burns down the whole town. U is for uranium, bombs. N is for no survivors when you do it with me!" I was laughing the whole time and she kept on singing until we finally arrived at our houses.

It kind of made me sad that she lives so close. I wished for the time we had to be unconditional. I wished to be walking with her forever. To hang out with her forever.

She started jumping up and down excitedly, tugging on my sleeve "Percy! Percy! We live right next to each other!" I let out a laugh and helped her up the stairs to her porch. She got out her keys

but didn't manage to unlock the door without my help. Once inside I made sure she took off her flip-flop and boot and was about to leave when she grabbed my wrist. "Percy, you're such a nice boy! I-" she looked around confused and I did too trying to look for something interesting enough to catch her attention. Only did I realize just how much taller I was when she kissed her palm and lightly slapped my cheek. Not hard enough for it to actually hurt.

"Goodnight." She yawned and shut the door in my face.

Unconsciously I touched where she had kind of kissed my cheek and a wide smile spread on my face. I ran to the house right next to hers and hugged my mom who was sitting on the couch reading.

She gave me a smile warm enough to melt ice and I kissed her cheek. "So you had a good time with Grover?" I could see by her expression that she knew that there was something else behind my behavior.

"I had fun with Grover, Juniper and Annabeth…" She put an old bookmark I made for her in kindergarten into her book and stood up with me, smile even warmer than before "I'm glad you had fun. It's been long since I've seen you so happy." Ever since Gabe moved in, I wanted to say, but I didn't want to make her sad so I kissed her forehead and went to take a shower before going to bed with a certain blonde on my mind.

* * *

"Bye, mom." I kissed my mom's cheek and left for school. As I was passing Annabeth's house, I heard shouting and shattering of glass. But that was nothing unusual for their house. The Chase family fought all the time.

The door burst open and Annabeth stormed out. I stopped. An older but athletic man ran out after her threating "Annabeth Chase, I'm not done talking." She turned around and threw her hands up in the air, walking backwards "Too bad, 'cause I am." And she caught up to me ignoring her growling father, smiling at me instead like nothing happened "Hey, Percy. May I walk with you?"

My eyes flickered to her father who slammed the door with so much force the small window decorating it broke. She did not seem affected so I let it be. It was none of my business. I gave her a huge smile "Of course."

And so we walked to school together. Our hands occasionally touching.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

It's been a week since the disco. Every day we'd walk to school together, we'd talk in the hallways, sit next to each other in classes we had together and at lunch and after school we'd walk home together. But this one day was special. I got detention for sleeping in class and had to stay for two hours. It was raining like crazy, but luckily my mom told me to bring an umbrella.

What I did not expect was to see Annabeth Chase sitting on the street in front of her house, drenched to the bone. "Annabeth!" I called from the distance, picking up the speed. She looked up and gave me a crooked grin "Forgot my keys." I pulled her to her feet and stood as close to her as possible so we both won't get any more wet.

Her grin turned into a soft smile as we stood there gazing into each other's eyes. Her hair was all over the place, sticking to her face, but she couldn't be more beautiful. I couldn't help but think of how I at first refused to take an umbrella.

I wished for the rain to never stop so we could be in that moment forever. But she sneezed and I knew that she'd get sick. Teasing first though "You sneeze like a kitten!" She burst out laughing and hit me in the shoulder "Shut up, Seaweed Brain, it's not my fault!" I put my hand on her lower back and gently pushed her to my house unlocking the door. Luckily it was one of those rare days that Gabe actually went to work.

I know what a pig Gabe is and if a girl like Annabeth came and he saw her completely drenched with her clothes clinging to her… I'd probably have him killed before he could even smirk and check her out.

I put the wet umbrella in the shower like I always do to dry and grabbed some of my smaller things for Annabeth to change into. She shuddered and with a 'thanks' she took off one crocs and one slip on, no it wasn't a drunk habit, and disappeared in my room to change. I still couldn't believe that we were friends now. Jealous looks were shot our way everywhere we went. From boys _and_ girls. I made some hot chocolate and when I was done, I knocked on the door and asked if I could enter, just to make sure she wasn't naked. She opened the door and gave me the cutest smile ever.

I gave her one mug and sat down on my bed. Only then did I notice just how big my clothes were on her and I snorted, trying not to laugh, but eventually caving in and laughing really loudly. She had to hold the pants up as to not trip and the hoodie I gave her hung from her shoulder and was way too big so she had to roll up the sleeves to actually be able to hold the mug. She sat down next to me and slapped my shoulder, making the sleeves roll down and cover her hands once again.

"Stop laughing! It's not my fault you're so big!" She pouted and I had to resist the urge to take a camera and make a photo of her pouting face. No matter what she does, it's just adorable. She should be illegal.

I put my hand over my heart and feigned hurt "Are you calling me fat?" Annabeth let out one of her heart melting giggles and took a sip of the chocolate "You're not fat, you're muscular and tall." I gave her a cocky grin trying my luck "I'm pretty hot, huh?" She shrugged and sipped, careful not to burn her tongue "I can't argue with you on that."

As soon as my mind realized what she had said, I started choking on my saliva. She gave me a worried look and started to hit me on the back to get the spit out of my lungs. Once I caught my breath, my head hurt from all the coughing and I sure as hell was red as a tomato… and not just from the coughing. Annabeth's hand was resting on my shoulder and I felt warmth spread through my body from her touch when she asked, her brows scrunched together in a worried look "Are you okay, Percy?"

I felt like music to my ears to hear Annabeth say my name.

"I'm fine" I said rubbing the back of my neck "just didn't expect you to say that." She raised one brow and I continued "Well, I expected you to deny it and call me Kelp Head or something."

A smile spread on her lips and she ran her hand through her damp hair "We're friends aren't we?" I nodded with a smile of my own "Then why should I lie to you? I mean, look at yourself in the mirror. You look like a Greek hero. Everyone with good sight can tell you're hot, there's no way anyone can deny that."

I wasn't sure if she was joking or not. My face heated up and she giggled "Look who's blushing." I put down my almost empty mug and asked "Are you always so straightforward?" She shrugged nonchalantly and stood up to look at my collection of books I've never read "I speak my mind. It's better than lying." She turned around and grinned at me "You only live once, Percy. Enjoy life while you still have the chance to."

I opened my mouth to say something but then I heard the door slam and I knew it was Gabe. My mom would never slam the door like that. The last thing I wanted was for Annabeth to meet him, but it was too late. Before I could say or do anything my door burst open and along with Gabe came a horrible stench of alcohol and cigars. "Where's your mother, punk?" he grumbled but then his eyes fell on Annabeth and he grinned, leaning against the doorframe "Annabeth Chase. Didn't expect _you_ to be here, sweetie."

She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. She was staring at the ground.

I clenched my hands into fists and hissed through clenched teeth "She's at work. Now leave us alone."

For a while nothing happened, no one moved, then he pushed himself away from the doorframe and I couldn't help but notice how Annabeth took a step closer to me as if afraid. He gave us one last look before dragging himself downstairs. Once he was gone I gave Annabeth, who still wouldn't look at me and was rubbing her arm nervously, a concerned look "You okay?"

I wanted to ask what all that was about but first I needed to know if she was alright. She nodded and grinned once again. The smile did not reach her eyes. "Yeah, of course." She took off my hoodie and t shirt and I turned around immediately, blushing. Seconds later I heard her close the zipper of her jeans and I turned back around. She was folding my hoodie, back in her own, still damp clothes "I probably should be going. My dad's going to be worried." She stopped and made a weird face "Let me start over. I probably should be going. It's late and I don't want to intrude." Annabeth handed me my clothes and electricity coursed through my body when for a brief second our hands touched.

With a smile she kissed my cheek and a small raindrop from her hair hit my bare skin. She grabbed her damp schoolbag and to my surprise she opened my window and jumped down. It was still raining but not as heavy as before. She almost gave me a heart attack, but when I ran to the window to see if she was okay she was sitting on her butt in a puddle of mud, smiling up at me "Thank you, Percy."

I shook my head at her but smiled anyway. Then I remembered something "Your shoes!" She stood up and wiped the mud from her hands on her already muddy jeans "I still have the other pair from each." And she ran to her house, waving at me before disappearing inside.

I stood there for a while smiling but then I remembered what the cause of her early departure could be and frowned, running downstairs. Gabe was sitting on the couch, beer in hand, cigar in mouth and watching football.

Crossing my arms over my chest I stood in front of the TV, blocking his view. Immediately he started cursing "What the fuck, Jackson? Get out of here!" I shook my head and clenched my teeth.

"What was all that about?"

He stopped grumbling and smirked "What do you mean?"

I felt my muscles tense and the blood flowing through my veins started boiling. "You know what I mean." I hissed making him smirk even more.

"Ah, you mean little Annie." He nodded and gulped down his beer before burping like the pig he is "A great girl. Too stubborn though. Doesn't like chocolate." I didn't understand, but I couldn't get more information out of him. But it was enough to make me worried as hell.

* * *

One month later I didn't even remember what life was like before we were friends. I couldn't imagine a day without her. Our friendship became very strong and there wasn't a second we weren't together, excluding classes we didn't share and at night when we had to sleep or when one of us went to the toilet, okay I think you got it. Everyone thought we were dating and I wished we did, but what we had was enough. I was happy to have her. Friend or girlfriend.

We'd walk around holding hands, hug whenever we were bored or when one of us had to leave, she'd have her arms wrapped around my waist and I my arm on her shoulder. We'd lie down somewhere with her head on my chest and I'd play with her hair, just enjoying each other's presence. We'd go to the bar we first talked at and laugh about just how drunk she was. We didn't talk about our family life though. We talked about the present and maybe the future, but not the past. With our friendship my feelings for her grew as well.

One day we were at Grover's for a night out, when Thalia insisted we play truth or dare. I was shirtless because I didn't want to tell who my crush is. But I knew they all knew. Everyone except Annabeth herself.

Piper spun the bottle and it landed on Annabeth. She chose truth. Piper announced excitedly "I wanted to know this ever since I first saw guys flirting with you." Annabeth straightened up from where she was leaning into my chest. Piper gave me a look and then asked "Who was your first kiss?" Of course. I prepared myself for who it might be. Probably Luke…

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth roll her eyes and she leaned back into my chest and answered "Percy." Everyone's eyes widened and so did mine. Everyone stared at me and I stared at her. I stammered "I- ehm… I don't reme-" I got cut off by her grabbing me by the nape of my neck and pulling me down into a kiss.

For a millisecond I was frozen, but then I realized that it was really happening and kissed her back. My eyes closed when our lips began to move in sync. I smelled her lemon shampoo, felt her body warmth against my chest and every place she was touching and the only thing I heard was my heart beating in my chest like crazy.

When air was necessary we pulled away. We both were breathing heavily, but she just snuggled into my chest and spun the bottle. Only then did I notice that the guys were still staring at us speechless.

The bottle pointed at Leo and Annabeth asked nonchalantly like nothing had happened. Like she just didn't kiss me. Like she just didn't have her first kiss. Like I just didn't have my first kiss. "Truth or dare, Leo?"

They ignored her and instead made up excuses to leave the room.

She stayed in my arms with her eyes closed, while I was still recovering from my shock.

"How did you know it was you I have a crush on?" I asked finally but hesitantly.

Annabeth smiled and opened one eye peeking at me "If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not your typical blonde." She closed her eyes again, but continued explaining "Well, of course I heard rumors and all. I saw you clench your teeth when I was around Luke. I saw you blushing every time we touched the first two weeks or when I called you hot. I saw you being overprotective and I definitely saw you staring at me all the time, even before we became friends. And I saw the way you looked at me when the guys asked you about your crush." Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me "I think I love you Percy."

And this time I kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 **So, I'm going to camp tomorrow but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so this chapter's a bit shitty. I don't know when I'll be able to update next so sorry for those who are actually interersted. Hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless!**

As soon as I saw Annabeth coming, I wiped away my tears and put on a small smile. She pulled me in a hug and gave me a small worried smile "Percy, are you alright? What's so urgent? Wait, were you crying?"

I pulled her to my park bench and we both sat down "Annabeth, I…" I took a deep breath and started explaining "My step-father, Gabe Ugliano, got arrested…" I saw the way she tensed at his name but then her eyes widened and she squealed hugging me "But that's great Percy! That pedophile deserves to rot in hell!" I pulled away from our hug to look her in the eye "How do you know he's a pedophile?"

She froze and I felt my blood run cold. What had that bastard done to my Annabeth? "Annabeth…" she looked away from me "Annabeth, what-?" Annabeth cupped my face and stroked my cheekbone with her thumb "He didn't do anything, Percy. When I was a kid he was really friendly to me, but nonetheless he creeped me out. I tried to avoid him. He'd always try to talk to me, to play with me, to bribe me with chocolate and candy. Once when I accidently kicked my ball into your yard and went to get it he grabbed me and carried me into your house. He ripped my dress open but that was as far as he got. Your mother and you returned from the grocery shop and he helped me over the fence. I've never played in the garten again."

I pulled her closer to me, putting my arms around her protectively. I was raging. I couldn't believe that he'd done something like that to my beautiful, innocent Annabeth. I should have known.

Through clenched teeth I asked "Why didn't you tell the police? Your father? Me?"

She put her head on my chest "I told my father, but he accused me of lying to get attention. I let it be after that. You're the only one I've told besides him." I buried my face in her soft, lemon scented hair and let the tears fall.

She stroked my cheek and I pulled away after a while "He's in prison now. That's good." And then I remembered why we were there in the first place.

"Annabeth, there's something else I need to tell you." She gave me a curious look "Annabeth, we're moving." At first she stared at me with shock but then tears sprang to her eyes and she started to laugh panicky "Percy, stop joking. It's not funny."

I shook my head and miserably failed at the attempt to hold in more tears. It broke my heart to see her like that. My heart broke when she told me what that fucked up pedophile had done to her, but it got trampled into dust at her broken voice. "We're leaving tomorrow. For San Francisco. Annabeth, we could take you with us. You're old enough. My mother loves you, I love you." My own voice broke.

"My dad wouldn't allow that." I grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to me in despair "Then run away. I know you've done it with Thalia already. I know that your father doesn't deserve you. You could leave a note and come with us." I knew it was impossible but I had to try.

She was quiet, staring at the ground. Then her eyes met mine and she nodded. I kissed her in joy "Come to this park tonight at ten. Bring everything you'll need." I kissed her goodbye and she ran home to pack.

At that time I didn't know it was going to be the last time I saw her.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I threw all the things I'd need into a large bag and when I was done I hid it in my closet just in time when my dad opened the door and gave me a letter "A boy came and told me to give you this. It's supposed to be an invitation…" I took it from him but said nothing. So he left.

I opened the envelope and read the letter "Plan change. Meet me at our bar. 10 pm tonight. If you won't be there, we won't be able to take you with us. Please be there. Percy." It seemed a bit strange that he'd leave anyways after he'd begged me to run away. But I was blinded by love.

So at 10 pm I was at our bar, sitting on our table. He was late. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 30 minutes. 2 hours. I started crying.

He didn't want me to come after all. He didn't love me after all. No one loved me. I ordered drink after drink, 'till I couldn't even remember why I was there in the first place.

But at some point Luke sat down next to me and we started talking. I cried on his shoulder and we got drunk together. We had fun together. He was there for me. We became friends.

Percy moved to San Francisco.

After Percy left me I felt broken. I felt unloved. I felt alone. There was a dark hole inside my heart that only Luke's friendship somehow managed to fill. We'd go to parties together. We'd go everywhere together until one day when we were in college I decided to forget about Percy completely.

I pulled out my books for my next class and closed my locker to find Luke standing next to me. I smiled "Hi, Luke."

"Annabeth, I was thinking and what I said to you in the past is really true. At first I just wanted to get you in bed, but now I realize that I do really love you. Please let me make you forget about that idiot that left the most amazing girl ever and be your loving boyfriend."

I wanted to say no. I wanted to slap him for calling Percy an idiot. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I gave him a fake smile and nodded. He pulled me in a hug and immediately kissed me.

He wasn't as gentle as Percy. He wasn't as warm as Percy. He wasn't as loving as Percy. He just wasn't Percy. But he was the only one who gave me love and friendship.

All my friends went to different colleges leaving me. Luke stayed. We found a lot of friends. Mostly guys. He made me feel happy. He made me feel loved.

But my luck's always been rotten.

We were 21. After a year of dating we got married, but definitely not happily. I wondered where Percy was. Was he happy with the life he had?

Three months after our wedding I gave birth to a baby girl. Of course the first person to pop into my mind was Percy. I remembered his love for water and everything water-related. Percy would have been a great father. I named my baby Ocean. Percy would have loved that…


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 _10 years later._

"Oh my gods!" someone shouted behind me "Are my eyes deceiving me or is it Percy Jackson!" I turned around with a smile spreading on my lips, recognizing the voice "Leo Valdez, it's nice to see you again." He pulled me in a hug and when he pulled away I gestured around me "Are you running this place?" He spread out his arms proudly and gave me his famous elfish grin "It's all mine now. And it's the best place you can possibly find around here."

"How are you guys doing? Oh god, it's been so long." It felt nice to be back. It felt nice to see my old friend again. It felt nice to have a distraction. "10 years to be exact."

We talked for what felt like hours. Hazel and Frank were married, Piper and Jason too, Grover and Juniper, no question about that and to my surprise Leo was dating Calypso. Hazel and Frank had two-year–old twins and Grover and Juniper a five-year-old son. I was about to tell him about my life, when Calypso walked in hand in hand with a small blonde girl "Leo, we're going to Wall Mart, you need anything?" I turned around and gave them both a friendly smile and a wave of my hand. The girl hid behind Calypso, but Calypso went and hugged me, so she ran to the table furthest in the corner, the table we used to occupy all the time and sat there, playing with the coasters.

When Calypso pulled away she kissed Leo's cheek and turned her attention back to me "Percy, what are you doing here? How have you been?"

I shrugged and laughed "There've been some hard times, but I got over it." She gave me a knowing look nodding her head "I'm happy to be back in New York and I'm staying, so we can catch up."

Leo leaned over the counter and said "You sound like a responsible adult, Percy, cut it off." "I do not." I whined childishly making them laugh.

I chuckled and pointed at the girl with my chin "Who's that?" Leo patted my back and went to get something from the back of the bar. Calypso gave me a small smile "That's Ocean, our niece. She's eight." I nodded and paid for my coke. "Come on, Ocean, we're leaving." The girl nodded and with her head hung low, they left.

"Uncle Leo?" I asked him once he was back at the bar and he nodded. "Of course everyone would want the awesome Leo to be their kid's uncle." I was about to leave. Go see my old house, but Leo stopped me. "Percy, before you go." He started polishing the counter "Ocean, she… Percy, Ocean is Annabeth's." I froze.

That's why she seemed familiar. She had Annabeth's grey eyes and her small nose. The only thing different was that her hair was straight and a dirty shade of blonde. I ran my hand through my hair with a sigh "Bye Leo."

And I left. I walked all the way to my house and just observed it. The new owners painted it an ugly shade of lime green. I smiled.

I noticed a ball lying in the yard and remembered Annabeth telling me the story of Gabe's attempt of rape. Unconsciously my hands clenched into fists and my teeth gritted against each other. That fucked up bastard. The day she told me about it was also the day I told her we were leaving. That was the day I last saw her. That was the day I waited for her at the park for three hours. That was the day she ditched me.

Only got I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard shouting from the house next door, much like when I was a kid. I realized it was getting dark already. "…I don't care what you fucking think! It's your fault in the first place!" I heard glass shattering and a door slamming and the next thing I knew I was face to face with a really surprised Annabeth Chase.

It was probably my imagination, but I thought I saw tears in her eyes. "Percy… What are you doing here?"

I sighed and rubbed my face "I think we need to talk."

We walked to the park in silence. We sat down on our bench still quiet. Then she started to laugh humorlessly "You've got to be kidding me. What? What have I done to deserve this? Percy, please tell me honestly; Am I such a bad person? Am I that unbearable, unlovable and repulsive?" My eyes widened slightly.

What's she talking about? Of course not. I was sad for what she'd done, but I never stopped loving her and I never even started hating her.

"Why would you say that? Of course not." I wanted to tell her how awesome, beautiful and unique she is, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. After 10 years it wasn't right. She threw her hands up in the air in anger "Then please tell me why this is happening to me?" I shook my head and said looking in her beautiful stormy grey eyes "I don't know what you mean."

She shook her head and rubbed her temples "Everything. Why did my mother leave me? Why did my dad never love me? Why did Gabe choose me? Why did you leave me? You said we'd go together. You said you loved me." at first I thought she was crying but then I realize it had started to rain "Why did the guys leave me? Why did I agree to marry Luke? Why did I let this happen? Why are you back?" Now she started crying "Why now? Why not 10 years ago? Why does everyone hate me?"

I pulled her to my chest "Annabeth, I did not abandon you. You ditched me. You said you'd be here. I waited for three hours."

She pulled away and I saw concealer running down her face. Why did she use concealer? She was beautiful without it. "You gave me that letter. You told me to wait at the bar. You never showed up, I was heartbroken!" I gave her a confused look and asked "What letter?" Lightning illuminated the dark for a second and I saw the reason for the concealer. A large bruise was tainting the tan skin of her right cheek.

I gasped "Annabeth, what happened to you? Who did this to you?" She sniffed and pulled out a warped paper and gave it to me. The ink was slightly faded, the paper had some holes and it had crinkles all over it. She didn't seem to care that it got wet, she just buried her face in her hands and I read the letter. Thunder was rumbling in the distance.

Why would someone write this? She chuckled humorlessly and shook her head, brushing damp hair out of her face "I've been carrying it with me ever since you left." I realized she was trying to get my attention away from the bruise, but it wasn't that easy. I said "Annabeth, I swear on my life that I haven't written this letter. I was waiting for you right here on this bench till the last second." I took her ice cold hands in mine "I loved you, Annabeth, and I never stopped loving you. I thought you ditched me."

"But why would anyone do it? Who could be cruel enough to do this to us?" her eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth "Luke…" Lightning flashed around us and thunder rumbled. Immediately she jumped up and started running back home, me following close behind.

We were soaked to the bone and our clothes were clinging to our bodies, the water making them heavier than they were. I watched in worry as she burst through the door to her house and hissed, dangerously calm "Luke Castellan, fucking get out of my house."

Warmth along with a stench of alcohol engulfed me when I entered the house. Luke was in the living room with two other guys, drinking and watching football. I didn't recognize them but one had a ridiculous eye patch over his left eye and one with blonde hair.

For a second Luke looked surprised, but then he started to laugh. Head thrown back and shoulders shaking. The guy with blonde hair smirked at her and said "What's with the attitude, Annie? Got your period?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw her face go red "Octavian, don't fuck with me. Get out of her, all of you, or I'll call the police."

"Look who we've got here. Mr. Perfect Jackson." Luke ignored her and noticed the paper in my hand "Ah, so you've finally figured it out. Tsk, tsk. Too bad, it's too late now, isn't it." I felt my blood boil. My hands clenched into fists and my jaw tightened.

The door opened and in ran Calypso and Annabeth's daughter. "I'm home, mom, and I've got-" she stopped mid-sentence and looked at all of us. Calypso gave me a confused look, but then Annabeth sent Calypso a pleading look and they left together.

Luke, Octavian and the eye patch dude stood up and came to stand in front of us. Out of instinct I stood in front of Annabeth protectively, at which Luke smirked. Annabeth wouldn't have any of it; she stepped right in front of Luke and asked "Why did you do it? What have we ever done to you?"

He brushed a loose strand of damp hair out of her face and it took every ounce of my willpower not to punch him. Minutes ago I wouldn't even dream of being in a situation like this. Trying to kick out Annabeth's boyfriend? husband? out of her house.

Luke shrugged and gave her an evil smirk "How many times have I heard you threatening me with calling the police? What about Ocean? She'll be destroyed when her daddy leaves…"

She glared at him and growled "She's not five anymore. She knows everything, she knows what a monster you are!" I wanted to know the truth. The only thing I could be sure of was that the bruise was made by Luke.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I've had enough. I didn't want to fight, I wanted to handle this without anyone getting hurt, although I wished to see him suffer. "Luke, it's over. Leave and we won't call the police." I glared at his two friends, who went to get their stuff from the coffee table, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "Leave us alone and we'll leave it be." I felt Annabeth put her cold hand on my shoulder to calm me down when my voice started to seep with venom "But I promise you that if I ever see you near Annabeth or her daughter ever again, I won't hesitate to kill you myself."

When I finally let go, he straightened out his shirt, smirk gone. To my surprise he motioned for his friends to follow him. Before he left he stepped in front of Annabeth and cupped her face. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was frozen, so I pushed him away from her. He glared at me and before he left announced "Gonna get my things tomorrow."

And he left.

Annabeth let out a sigh and her feet gave away from under her and I had to catch her. I let us sink to the ground and held her while she cried. It made my anger go away and be exchanged for sadness. I couldn't see her like this.

"After we left." I started trying to distract her "I was sad that you ditched me, but I never stopped loving you. There was this girl, her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she was interested in me and I didn't really mind her." She stopped crying and listened carefully sobbing from time to time "We were at a party together and I was trying to forget you. We rushed things and ended up in bed, but I could never forget you. I loved you so I broke up with her a week later."

She grasped my hand and held it to her chest "He was there when you left. He made me feel loved. I started dating him because I thought it would make me forget about you. It was a mistake and I regret it. One night when we were studying at his place, he started kissing me and he got me pregnant. I stayed with him. I was a stupid goose. We got married and then I gave birth to Ocean. It's not her fault, I have no reason to give her up. We got a divorce but stayed together for her. She deserved better than to grow up without both parents. Luke wasn't a bad father, he never treated her wrong." I held her tighter "Ocean found out we weren't together anymore, but then it was too late to leave already. I told him to fuck off last week and he hit me, but that was the only time, I swear, and he apologized right after! Thank you for helping me get rid of him." I kissed the top of her head.

Annabeth let out a heavy sigh and pulled away from the hug. She wiped away her tears and narrowed her eyes at me "Let's go to Leo's. I want to get drunk."

I couldn't help it and burst out laughing "Old habits die hard, don't they?" She shrugged innocently, the mischievous grin I've missed so much on her face, and got up "I guess they do." I put my arm around her shoulders, our wet shirts clinging to each other, and walked to Leo's through the soft drizzle.

One hour and a lot of drinks later, Annabeth was all sunshine and rainbows, giggling at everything, much like the day we had officially met. I watched her ramble on about some building she was designing for some no-name company and couldn't help but laugh "You haven't changed a bit." The second I said that she forgot all about her blueprints and pointed an accusing finger at me. "That's not true!" she insisted and pointed at her belly "I'm pregnant!" for a second I was kind of scared that it was true and that she had drunk even though she's pregnant but then she continued "It's going to be a girl and I'm going to name her Ocean because Percy loved the ocean. He would have been a great father..."

I burst out laughing and she finished her glass of coke and rum and looked at me surprised "Percy, you're back!" She grabbed both her legs and slammed them on the table, almost falling off the chair in the process, showing me her dirty feet "Look, no more two different shoes. Luke said it was stupid, so I stopped wearing shoes, isn't it nice? And it saves money!" I chuckled and stopped her from ordering another drink, she's had enough.

I put her arm around my shoulder and helped her back home. I tucked her into bed and when I was sure she was asleep, I grabbed a blanket and lay down on her couch so someone's going to be there when she wakes up.

With a smile on my face I realized; that finally I had my best friend back.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

I woke up surprisingly early. Normally I'm not a morning person, but I was too excited to sleep any longer. I had my best friend back. At first my plan was to make breakfast to surprise her, but that backfired once I realized she was up already, breakfast, blue pancakes, already made. "Blue!" I laughed already shoveling the delicious breakfast into my mouth. Annabeth giggled and looked up from the notes she's been going through before I came "Good morning to you too, Seaweed Brain."

I could feel my heart melt when she called me Seaweed Brain.

Since my mouth was full and gods those pancakes were just too delicious to stop eating, I just waved my hand in her direction. She put down her notes and sipped her coffee. "So…" she started awkwardly "do you have any plans for today?" I thought for a bit. I've been planning to get my apartment cleaned up and everything but if she wanted to do something I was sure that my apartment could wait.

Swallowing the last piece of the blue pancakes, I leaned back in my chair rubbing my belly in content "Not that I know of…" The corners of her mouth curved up in a smile as she took another sip of coffee "I need to pick up Ocean from Leo's. Ocean has swim practice every Saturday, we go out for lunch after. Would you like to join?" I smiled at the hopeful look in her eyes.

I nodded "That'd be great."

And then she gave me one of her 100 watt smiles and put the plates in a dishwasher. She leaned against the countertop and just smiled at me. That was something I could get used to. It was an image that's been somewhere in my head ever since I was just a 12-year-old kid, I just didn't know it. Waking up to the smell of breakfast, seeing Annabeth every morning, having breakfast with her and our kid, in this case her daughter, getting to see her beautiful smile every day, be allowed to hug and kiss her whenever I wanted… We could have all of it, but Luke had ruined everything we had. The painful bruise on her cheek was the only reminder at that moment.

I gave her a quizzical look and she opened her mouth to explain her staring when the front door opened. Annabeth seemed to know who it was, and kind of I did too. "Percy, just stay here, I can handle this."

I could hear them arguing and I wanted nothing more than to kick him out right now for ruining our peaceful morning, but I had to trust Annabeth and do as she told me. Stay in the kitchen.

How she could argue with him like that after drinking so much the previous night was a mystery, but now that I think about it, I've never seen her have a hangover.

"Luke, just fuck off. We both know it's hopeless. You're making a bigger fool out of yourself than you already are!" That's my Annabeth! "I brought flowers, Annie. Just think about Ocean, she'll grow up without a father." He hissed through clenched teeth and it took every ounce of my willpower not to go out there and give him a piece of my mind. But Annabeth did handle it herself "Goodbye, Luke." "Annie…" "Goodbye, Luke."

I heard the door shut and finally exited the kitchen. Annabeth was standing there with a bouquet of red roses in hand. "You okay?" And I knew she was okay when she let out a relieved sigh and nodded with a grin "Never been better. Ready to go?" With a nod we left the house.

"You're keeping those?" I asked pointing at the flowers in her hand. She knocked on the door of what I guessed was Leo's house and Calypso opened. "Percy! Annabeth!" Annabeth engulfed Calypso in a hug "Thank you so much for watching Ocean." and she handed her the roses. Calypso gave her a grin a took them "Flowers? For me? Annabeth, you shouldn't have!" Calypso disappeared inside. Did she just really give Luke's flowers to Calypso?

A second later Calypso was back with Ocean next to her. As soon as she saw Annabeth she ran into her arms, Annabeth gave her a kiss on the head and the scene sent warmth spreading through my body. "No, really Annabeth, stop giving me Luke's I'm-sorry flowers." Then she looked me up and down with a smirk and handed me a duffle bag before she crouched down to Ocean's height "Don't forget to kick Margaret's butt for me, okay?"

Annabeth chuckled and thanked Calypso one more time before we left. We were walking in silence before Ocean finally asked "Mom, who's this?" Annabeth looked surprised as if only now realizing that Ocean didn't know me. She explained "Honey, this is Percy. He's a really good friend of mine." Ocean nodded and waved at me "Hi Percy, I'm Ocean." And it was so cute I couldn't help but laugh.

We entered a big warm building that smelled like chlorine. Annabeth took the bag from me with a smile and gave it to Ocean before kissing her head and telling her we'll be at the café upstairs. Ocean ran off and Annabeth and I went upstairs into a small café. She ordered coffee and hot chocolate for me and we sat down, catching up until Ocean was back, her straight blonde hair a bit damp and red goggle marks around her eyes.

For the first time I heard her laugh and I couldn't help but wish she was mine. I wanted to share Annabeth's parental happiness. "…and then her swimsuit got caught in the lane line hook and it ripped. She started crying and didn't want to come back until the end of practice." Annabeth laughed "Serves her right." We gathered our things and exited the YMCA. "Percy," I was surprised Ocean was talking to me that I froze for a second "mom's told me you love the water. Were you part of a swim team?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth smile down at her daughter proudly. I answered the surprise gone, replaced by content "I used to be on the AHS swim team, it was really fun. Do you like swimming?" She nodded eagerly and started explaining to me how she was going to make it to the Olympics.

And it did feel like we were family. We had lunch together and Ocean is the most amazing kid I've ever met. Just like her mother. We had so much fun. In that moment all our troubles were gone. Ocean didn't ask about her dad, she understood that it was the best for the both of them when they were apart.

"…and then it fell right on top of them. It was hilarious." I told them the story of Paul and my mom's wedding and blushed when I saw Annabeth looking at me with a happy smile. I raised my brow at her and she asked "May I kiss you?" I answered by connecting our lips in a long-awaited kiss. And Ocean didn't mind, she was happy that her mom was happy.

And I didn't think that I could hold back because that girl was driving me crazy.

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter and sudden ending but I ran out of ideas for this story. I had it all planned out but those ideas were shitty and boring so... I hope this is better. Thanks for all your support; reviews, favorites and follows, it means the world to me!**


End file.
